Legend of Zelda: One touch changes all
by yng123
Summary: Twilight Princess Midna couldn't stand sleeping alone at night. So she went to Link for his comfort. ONESHOT LEMON! Human Link X Imp Midna MXF, Smut, Oral, etc.


Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess): One touch changes all.

Pair: Midna (Imp) X Link (Human)

Rating: NC-17

Author's Note: This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic and I really enjoyed working on this. I definitely love Midna being with Link that I got to work on a smutty fic between them. So enjoy my friends!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

------

It was dusk in the land of Hyrule as the sun was setting in the fiery horizon. The young warrior Link traveled through the Sacred Grove to find the way to save Princess Zelda from the Usurper King Zant and his Twili minions, but he couldn't do this alone without the help from his imp companion Midna. At first when Link first met Midna after he transformed into a wolf their relationship were on the rocks as Midna seen Link as a misunderstood human while Link saw her as a piece of his aggravation. However; as time goes on their relationship grew like an elegant rose blooming in the gardens as Midna started to trust the young Hylian while Link appreciated Midna for all her advice. The sudden changes came right after Zant brutally harmed Midna; Link had to take her to Princess Zelda after she pleads him to do so. After Zelda sacrificed herself to Midna and vanished into thin air, she finally gave respect to not only to the Princess of Hyrule but to Link as well.

While Link was wondering through the forest while hearing the bugs chirping through the field, Midna suddenly popped up and floated in front of him.

"Hey Link, it's getting late. How about we rest for the night?" The young Imp suggested.

"Okay." Link responded before he saw her giving out a big yawn of exhaustion.

---

Later that night; Link unpacked everything and the items were sorted out as the campfire was settled out in the open while the blankets was spread on the soft breezy grass under the bright stars that were set across the universe. Link looked into the deep flames as there was something on his mind that he couldn't even tell Midna about it. In fact; his mind was on Midna as he had some strange feelings about her such as Obsession, Curiosity, and most importantly…Lust. He couldn't help himself but to fall for Midna as he thought that she had unique personality and he never met a girl like her who had pride, perkiness, and ambition. He always wondered what the young Imp was thinking about whenever they weren't busy on a quest. All he knew was that if he told her about his true feelings she would not take him seriously just like the beginning of their journey. Link thought that it was a good idea to hold it in for now and try later.

Midna was looking up at the dark skies while admiring the scattered stars that lit up the night. At first, her thoughts were on the Twilight Realm as she was worried about the Twili and Zant's plans to dominate the palace. But once she laid her eyes on Link her thoughts had suddenly changed as she was obsessed about him as well. She didn't expect him to rescue her since she treated him poorly, but after the rescue she couldn't stop thinking about Link in a positive manner. She was pleased when Link decided to continue helping her even though they had a rough start. She wanted to tell the young Hylian about her thoughts, but she doesn't want to lose her guard when it comes to personalities and when she touched him just to give him a hint she thought Link doesn't see it as he didn't responded the way she hoped.

Meanwhile; the fire slowly collapsed and it was getting late as the time was around midnight. Link stood up from the ground and patted his trousers just to get the dust off of him before he turned his attention to the wandering Midna.

"Um…Midna, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to sleep over there if you need me." The imp turned around to face Link as she didn't pay attention until she heard the last words he had said.

"What..? Oh, good night Link." With that; the young man walked up to the blankets by the tall tree before he laid himself down and closed his eyes, leaving Midna by herself by the fire.

This was it; it was her chance to prove to him that she was serious about her devotions to him. She didn't want to sleep by herself again as she would get lonely and cold. It was now or never! After she got all the nervous feelings out of her body, she floated over to the mid-sleeping Link and tap him on the shoulder; lightly enough to grab his attention. The young Hylian opened his deep blue eyes to see little Midna floating by him.

"Sorry I woke you up Link, but I was wondering... is it okay if I can sleep with you tonight?" Midna asked shyly, hoping that the young man would say 'yes'.

"Sure." Link said before he patted the blanket to signal Midna to lay down next to him. Once the imp laid herself down next to Link, she looked up to him while meeting his eyes once more.

"Thanks." Midna said before she closed her eyes and snuggled next to Link. Link couldn't be any happier as he didn't expect this to happen as they usually would sleep in a different area; away from each other. Even though the both were finally together, Link thought it wouldn't be a good idea to take things to the next level as he didn't want to ruin their building relationship. It was better than nothing the young man thought to himself. The young man closed his eyes once again and wrapped his arms around Midna before he was about to fall asleep.

However; what he didn't notice that his hands were touching her petite breasts. Once Midna felt the fingers slowly moving around against her sudden erect nipples, she let out a soft moan in her sleep. She didn't know that the whole thing was real as she thought that it was only her fantasy until she felt the soft ripples of pleasure rising. She opened her eyes to see what Link was doing was real. Midna was not the only one noticing it as the young man opened his eyes once he heard Midna. Both of them gasp and pulled away from each other as they realized that Link made a mistake that could cost him her trust.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't know I was touching you…" Link apologized as he hoped that the young imp would understand.

"...That's okay… I'm sure you didn't mean to do that…" Midna said inexpressibly. Link thought that imp was not happy with him because of her tone of voice, but what he didn't know is that she actually enjoyed his touches as it brought excitement to her and she didn't want him to stop.

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone then." The Hylian said before he bowed his head down and stood up to find a different place to sleep. He looked around and found a big stump that was by the rivers and thought that it could be the spot where Midna would like him to be. But before he could go to the spot Midna stopped him by calling out for him.

"Wait Link…" The young man turned around to see that the young imp couldn't stop shaking her body like if is she was in an anxiety attack or might be extremely cold. Link knelt himself down and placed his hand on her back just to relax her. Her ruby and gold eyes looked up to Link as she was ready to tell him what she really wants since she couldn't wait any longer.

"Actually… I want you to continue what you were doing…" Midna whispered which brought confusion to Link.

"What?" The young man asked. Soon he got his answer when Midna suddenly took his hand and placed it on her chest while making it move in an up-and-down motion just to create more friction. Link was shocked when she made him touch her like that as he thought the she was angry at him for his actions. Even though this is exactly what Link wanted for the entire time, but his heart couldn't stop beating fast as he thought that this would never happen. He had to do something.

"Midna... I can't do this to you." Link said even though he was lying through his teeth.

"Please Link. I need you right now in my time of need." The young Imp moaned seductively. All the rubbing was making Link aroused; so he decides to give in and just get this over with but first he need to check with Midna for one last time.

"Are you sure you wanted this Midna?" Link asked curiously which brought up a nod from the young imp. Suddenly; Link came closer to Midna's face just to lock lips with her while he used his hand to grab onto her ass. Midna was surprised when the young Hylian kissed her and proved that he had excellent skills as his tongue was swirling and darting against hers. She immediately melted in the kiss as it was so passionate and seductive at the same time. The two lovers embraced each other as Midna wrapped her arms around Link's neck while he placed his arms on her back and laid her down on the blanket as their kiss was getting more intense by a second. Midna grinded her hips upwards against Link just to feel him getting hard which brought out a muffled moan from him during their heated kiss.

The kiss ended too soon for Midna as Link pulled back from her lubricated mouth before he teased her by slowly going down to lick the sensitive nab on her lean neck. The imp moaned softly as it felt ticklish yet soothing to her, but Link was just warming up as he crawled back up to one of her ears and gave it long sensual licks to the lobe which made Midna purred and blush lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted this earlier?" Link asked while he lowered himself to her soft chest. Midna tried to come up with an answer as soon as she can.

"Well… I don't know how to ask." Link gave her a nod to show her that he understands before he pushed both of her breasts together and licked both of the sore nipples at the same time since she was that small. Midna hissed and threw her head back in ecstasy while she was playing with the young Hylian's blonde hair just to support his actions. Link was having so much fun playing around with her as he always wanted payback for the beginning; he wants to see how long Midna can stand this sweet torture as he was in control this time.

"Do you like what I am doing to you?" Link asked while he took both of the rosy nipples with his fingers and pulled them experimentally. Midna's breathings were rigged since her nipples were very sensitive against his soft fingertips.

"Yes…" Midna moaned. The answer brought up a touching smile from Link.

Link finally stopped playing with her nipples so he can take a good look on her private area with his hungry eyes. He can tell that he was arousing her as there was clear like fluid leaking out of her. His palms were shaking as he didn't know he was going to get this far as he thought that Midna might change her mind. But Midna just laid there while panting lightly even though Link wasn't touching her at the moment. She looked up to him with her sweet eyes that were barely opened.

"Oh Link…please touch me…" the young imp begged. After he swallowed lightly and took a deep breath, he got back to his teasing role as he parted the vaginal lips and lightly touch her clitoris.

"Here?" Link playfully asked while he was poking around her sensitive areas with his index finger which brought vibrations to her body. The young imp opened her eyes and nodded softly.

"I'll do so, but I need to prepare you first."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The young Midna asked. Link gave her one last look before he lowered himself down to her stomach before he licked inside her bellybutton. The young imp chuckled and moved herself around as she was very ticklish when somebody was playing around with her tummy. But Link ignored her sudden movements by pushing in and out of her navel with his rough tongue. After he was done there he left a trail of quick kisses from her stomach to her pubic area. But he wasn't ready to give what Midna wanted yet, which brought out frustrations from her as she gave out a low growl. Link gave out a face of what a father would bring out to his children whenever they're impatient.

"Now Midna you need to learn to be patient." Link pointed out.

"You're the one who is taking so long." Midna responded. But soon the patience was paid off as Link slowly uses his tongue to lick her inner thighs all the way to the entrance of her vagina as he gave it a soft kiss before he parted her lips and took her sensitive clit inside his hot wet mouth. The young Hylian was sucking and flicking it with the tip of his pointed tongue which made Midna brought out a loud cry as there were strong feelings that was inside her like alcohol that landed in a person's stomach for the first time. The young imp spread her legs so Link could have more access to her private part, the young man accepted the invitation by placing his finger inside her tight pussy.

Midna hissed when the finger was probing inside her as she never felt something coming inside her before; therefore she must have been a virgin. Even Link could tell that this was her first time doing this once he felt her Hymen being attached. The young man thought that its going to be intense for her later on but for now he is only focusing on pleasuring his partner. Link took the finger out of Midna and replaced it with his tongue so he can eat her out. But Midna wasn't satisfied as she thought it didn't felt good enough for her; so she took hold of Link's head to shove him deeper.

Finally; Link had found the spot that drove Midna insane as she cried his name over and over when he poked it around a bit. The imp couldn't control her herself as she was tossing and turning as she was in the stormy waves of satisfaction which she wouldn't escape from it. Her juices were spilling out of her cunt as her vagina was tender from all the kisses she received. Midna was on the verge of orgasm as her breathing were getting short, but Link stopped himself so he can hear the young imp pout like a little girl.

"Why did you stop?" Midna asked in demand.

"I want to hear you scream." Link responded while giving out a naughty smile. However; Midna wasn't too open with the idea as she thought that she had done enough to wait.

"You've got to be kidding..." The young imp muttered. But Link knew how to change her mind by using his thumb to rotate her hidden pearl in a circular motion which caused her to shutter and hold on to the grass beside her.

"You think I'm kidding?" Link asked. Midna had no choice but to do what the young man ask for as it brought back where she left off.

"Oh god Link...I'm going to...Aaah!" She shouted. The young Hylian gave her a smirk before he put his head back down to take her back into his mouth while he quickly rub against her clitoris at the same time for a few seconds before she finally reached her orgasm. Midna's body was entirely numb as she threw back her while bucking her hips against his face, gave out a low moan, and released more of her sweet honey. As for Link he was able to hold on to her hips while he was able to swallow some of the bittersweet fluid that he got while doing his 'service' to her. After the whole thing was over with Midna spread her arms out and closed her eyes while catching her breath as she was definitely out of after waiting for the everlasting excitement to reach to the highest point. Link lapped up the juices he missed before he pulled back while leaving a thin trail that connected between her pussy and his soaked lips and cleaned his face with his hand.

"You're good with this." Midna whispered softly before she pulled herself up and gave Link a sweet kiss. She didn't mind if she had to taste herself on Link, but as long as she's with her crush she is complete. But it was Link who stopped the kiss as he laid her back down once again, but this time he undid his pants to bring out his harden cock out into the world before he took hold of Midna's short legs and spread them apart.

"Are you ready for this Midna?" Link asked softly. However; Midna looked like if something was bothering her.

"I'm actually scaried Link." Midna replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that this is going to hurt alot."

"There is nothing to be afraid of because I'm right here and I will never hurt you." Link touched her smooth cheeks when he said those kind words; which it convinced Midna to trust Link.

"Okay. I'm ready." Link nodded before he carefully entered his member into Midna's tight vagina and stopped when he reached to her hymen. Link pulled back before he sharply thrust in and took her virginity forever. The young imp was in serious pain as her stomach was turning and she felt all cramped up at her nether regions. Blood lightly streamed out of her and covered up Link's penis and the blanket underneath them. Midna couldn't help herself but to bring tears out of her crimson eyes and let out a soft cry. Link had to think fast by giving Midna a bear hug and hushed her in a soothing voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need to get use to it, that's all." It took a moment for her to untense her muscles as she never felt this sort of pain in her life. But as time goes on the pain faded away as she relaxed her thighs and loosen her grip on Link. Link started to thrust in calmly as he doesn't want to damage Midna. The imp could feel his foreskin hitting on her walls and her clitoris rubbing against the base of his shaft which caused her to gasp lightly. Even though they were starting to get into pleasure Midna had other ideas.

"Link, can I be on top?" The imp asked.

"I would actually like that." Without a moment to lose; The young imp unpenetrated herself so she can float up to push the young Hylian onto his back and straddle on his hips. Midna decides to tease him by grinding herself against his hard cock just to mimic sex. Link groaned as she did a good job teasing him and he can lose his control any second. The young imp smiled wickedly as she always love to tease him and see him be so submissive. After doing this a few times she placed her arms on the young man's stomach before she lift herself on top of his manhood before lowering herself without any problems. After being penetrated she started to ride him in a steady pace. It took a while to get use to him being inside of her, but soon she got the hang of it as she increased her pace. Suddenly Link to hold of Midna's small breast and started to massage them with the palm of his hands which cause her to moan.

"Link...Oooooh...Fuck me hard." Midna groaned with delight. Link took hold of her hips and started to thrust in and out from below to create a friction that was so intense that can bring eruption between them. They were no longer in the land of Hyrule as they were in heaven...together. No one could take that away from them since the sensation was so powerful that it blew their mind away. Link's pace turned harder and quicker as Midna was bouncing on top of him while begging for him to go faster and harder. Her breasts were jiggling up and down from all the fast movements. She laid herself down on her stomach and facing herself against Link's neck while Link is now doing all the action by quickly pumping in and out of her. Midna sucked on the young man's neck while he rubbed her back and her petite ass.

It wasn't too long when the both was about to reach climax as Midna lift herself up and tries her best to catch her breath with her lover and Link could feel himself releasing his semen out of his slit. Link took hold of Midna's face and french kissed her while the both are reaching towards their orgasm. Her inner muscles tightened and clamped around her lover with a vice like grip. He pushed deeper into her, as deep as her body would allow him making the most of her contractions.

"Midna, I'm going to cum!" Link warned. After his final thrust, Midna threw her head up and screamed cutely as Link was releasing all of his hot cum inside of her womb while her fluids were mixing with his. The young Hylian moaned loudly as he couldn't hold it any longer and closed his eyes tightly as his body was frozen from the powerful sensations. Once they finally reached to the afterglow both of them took the time to catch their breaths as the floated back down to the sacred grove after a nice visit from the sexual paradise. Link pulled out of Midna leaving a stream of semen mixed with blood that was escaping out of her. There were nothing else to say as the both of them were quite satisfied. Midna snuggled her head against Link's chest while he looked up at the full moon above.

"Isn't this so peaceful?" Link asked Midna. Midna looked up at the sky with the young hylian just to see his point. The moon was so bright that it shined on the both lovers just if it was a sign from the goddesses.

"I think so, but being with you only made it better." Midna said sweetly. Link grinned at her before he gave her a final kiss before he grabbed on to the blanket and covered both him and Midna. Link thought that tonight was one of the most happiest time of his life as he shared his passion with his lover and he will never forget this. Tomorrow will be a better day as there is new adventures for the both and the best thing is that they're there together.

"Sleep well Midna." Link whispered into her ears before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep for the night.

~END~


End file.
